


Unexpected Turn of Events

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You did not expect the night to end this way.





	Unexpected Turn of Events

“You made it,” Wanda said with a smile once she opened the door. Going into her arms, you pressed your lips against hers, showing her how much love you have.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” you muttered against her lips before pulling away.

“Did you bring the stuff?”

“All here, babe,” you grinned, showing her the suitcase you brought full of Christmas decorations. She and the other Avengers were having a decorating party, and being Wanda’s girlfriend, she invited you over to join. Always looking for a way to have fun with her friends, you accepted, and you couldn’t wait to get started.

“I don’t have a lot of time here, so we should get started,” you said as you entered the tower.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“You know I told you about my work. It’s too far to stay the night. I have to go home,” you answered.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot about that.”

“Don’t be sad. I got this Friday off, so I am able to hang here all weekend,” you grinned, entering the living room where the rest of the Avengers were.

“Look who finally showed up,” Tony teased with a grin.

“Traffic was bad. I would have gotten here sooner,” you chuckled. “Don’t worry, I brought decorating items for the tree.”

“And that is why I love you,” Tony said, kissing your cheek, taking the suitcase.

“You’re a billionaire. I’m surprised you don’t have trees in every corner,” you chuckled as Wanda joined.

“I got us something,” she said with a smile.

“Really? What is it?”

“Come on, I’ll show you,” she winked at you before turning to Tony. “Don’t start without us!”

“Don’t be late,” he counter argued. Rolling your eyes, you followed Wanda to her bedroom and gasped at what you saw on the bed.

“I got us matching ones,” she beamed.

“This is awesome!” you smiled, taking the dark red plaid pajamas from her bed. Next to it was the red and white ones which you assume Wanda would be wearing.

“I figured you might like it.”

“Like it, I love it! Thanks,” you kissed her lips quickly before squealing in joy. This night is going to be a fun one. After you both quickly put on the matching onesies, you joined the rest of the Avengers back in the living room where Tony had already started.

“Thanks for waiting,” you said, going over to the bundles of lights to try and untangle them.

“You two were taking forever. Nice PJs,” he smirked.

“Watch it, Stark,” you playfully warned before going back to the task at hand. Untangling the lights proved to be a harder task than it seemed, and without knowing how, you got mixed up in the mess, becoming one with the lights.

“Need help?” Wanda asked, walking over to you.

“Yes please,” you chuckled, letting her untangle you. Without using her magic, she tried to separate the two lines of lights, but got lost in the mess. Knowing this might happen, you looked at her before motioning to the lights wrapped around both yours and her body.

“Need help, my ass,” you scoffed playfully.

“They are a lot tougher than it looks,” she pouted, making your heart quench with love.

“You are so cute,” you gushed before bringing her in. Pressing your lips against hers, you kissed her with so much love and affection.

“I think these are for the lights over here,” Tony announced before plugging something in. The lights all around you and Wanda glowed, making you pull away from her. All eyes were on the two of you, and you blushed as she chuckled.

“You two are messy,” Tony commented.

“Leave them alone,” Steve waved him off, giving you and the witch a thumbs up. “You two look great.

“I can get us out of here,” Wanda said before red magic pooled by her hands. The lights were lifted off your body, untangling themselves.

“See, that’s cheating,” you watched as both rolls of lights rolled around the tree so that they lined up one on top of the other to create a nice glow of the different colors.

“It got things done, no?” she asked with a smile.

“Now that the lights are on, thank you Wanda, we can decorate,” Tony said, opening the suitcase you brought. Everyone joined in on this, putting all kinds of decorations onto the tree, making it your own. No decoration looked the same, making this tree pop out with pizazz. As soon as everyone was done, Natasha plopped down on the couch with the remote in hand.

“Now that we have the tree set up, I think it’s time for a movie,” she smiled, putting on one that she knew everyone would like.

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Clint said, leaving the room to get the salty treat. Wanda took a seat on the love sofa, spreading her body across it. Seeing this as an opportunity, you laid on top of her, snuggling in close. As soon as Clint returned, the movie started playing. Spending time like this with one another was truly something special, and you were so glad to be a part of it.

* * *

“I can’t believe you have to leave. I can come with you, if you want,” Wanda suggested as she walked you back to your car. The night was fun, but it was time to start heading home.

“No, I have to get up early, and I know you like to sleep. It’s okay, Friday will be here soon enough and we can spend the whole weekend together,” you kissed her cheek before getting into your car. Rolling down the window to still talk to her, you started to car.

“Okay. I love you. Drive safe,” she smiled.

“I love you too. I’ll see you on Friday,” you said before backing out of the driveway. Closing your window, you gave her one last wave before driving away. You were a bit weary to be driving home on such a dark road. Tony wanted his compound to be in the woods, and because of that, there were no streetlights. The roads were icy which were prone to be slippery. You just have to be careful at this time of night. People could still be out, and you didn’t want to get in an accident.

As you drove down the windy roads, your phone rang. Hooking your phone up to the Bluetooth speaker, you answered it without looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Tony just got the weather report for tonight,” Wanda said on the other line. “It’s very slippery on those roads and I know there isn’t any streetlights. I want you to be careful.”

“Thanks, babe, I will. Coming up here in the dark isn’t my first time,” you smiled at her concern. She was literally your other half, you loved her so much. “So, I know what we can do this weekend.”

“What?” you could hear the smile on her face through the phone.

“Well, my uncle has this luxurious cabin up north that we can go to if you want. Hot water, romantic fireplace, everything we could need for a romantic weekend.”

“You’d do that for me?” she asked.

“Of course,” you blushed as you looked at the ring box in your cup holder. “I’d do anything for you.” This weekend was meant for something much bigger than a romantic getaway. Wanda was the one, and you wanted to prove to her how much you loved her. You wanted to propose to her.

Bright lights brought you out of your thoughts, and you looked up to see headlights coming straight your way. Gasping, you swerved out of the way, trying to stay in your own lane. Due to the ice on the road, your car hydroplaned, and it was hard to get it in control.

“Y/N!” Wanda yelled, but her voice seemed so far away. Your car hit a few big rocks, making it flip over. Glass shattering, metal crunching, and blood pumping is all that you could hear. Your car did a total of three flips before settling on the roof. Ringing filled your ears, giving you a massive headache. Your whole body was sore, and as soon as the first flip completed, the airbags went out, hitting you right in the face.

Blood oozed out of multiples wounds ranging from a small cut on your hands to massive injuries on your head and legs. Moaning, you moved your head to the side before darkness enveloped your senses.

“Y/N!” Wanda’s voice yelled over the phone that was still connected. “Y/N!!!”


End file.
